Ice Cream Song
by KawaiiAzumaril
Summary: The Vocaloid gang sings the Cake Song from Rebellion from the PMMM movie trilogy. Len cross dresses to fill a role, Kaito eats an entire cake in one bite, and everyone becomes a food. This isn't really a crossover, since only the song mentioned (listen to it). NOTE: I incorrectly refer to Meiko with sake at a few points in the song. It's supposed to say cherry instead.


Inspired by this picture: art/Puella-Magi-VOCALOID-Magica-20828823

Add a 4 to the very end of the link to see the picture.

Everybody was singing a highly requested song (done in the Sprechgesang style, which focused more on rhythm than melody) from an anime movie.

Everyone seemed excited, except for Len, who had to- ahem- crossdress. And use the feminine pronoun _atashi_. He was blushing bright red, contrasting the black silk ribbon in his hair. The outfit was just as girly as the one he had to wear in The Lost Memory... But the song itself was pretty catchy.

Satin flowers were released from the ceiling. When everyone was seated at a tall table, the background music started to play. The beat prompted Miku, Rin, and Len to start, so they opened their mouths to sing. _"Kēki, kēki, maarui kēki. Maarui kēki wa daare~?"_

 **Cake, cake, a round cake. Who is the round cake?/Big cake, round cake, right in front of me. Who do you think this cake could be?**

Kaito sat off to the side, his usual scarf replaced by a black one dotted with red. He stood up and walked around the table, eyeing everybody and the covered platter. _"Kēki wa Rin-chan?"_

 **Is the cake little Rin?**

The blonde girl crossed her wrists before covering her face with her gloved hands. _"Chi-ga-u. Atashi wa oranji."_ Rin wiggled her finger at Kaito, as if to prove him wrong. _"Maarui kēki wa ierou! Kēki wa Len-kun?"_

 **No, you're wrong. I am the orange. The round cake is yellow. Is the cake little Len?/No, not me! I'm just the juicy little ol' orange! The big, round cake's too yellow, don't you know? Could the cake be Len?**

Rin pointed at Len, directing Kaito to look at him. Len's eyes were shut, but one opened to glance at Rin. He closed them again, patting his hands against the table while reciting his lines. _"Chi-ga-u. Atashi wa banana. Maarui kēki wa Kaito ga suki. Kēki wa Meiko?"_

 **No, you're wrong. I am the banana. The round cake likes Kaito. Is the cake Meiko?/No, not me. I'm the fresh banana in this story. The big round cake loves Kaito, can't you see? Is the cake Meiko?**

Len brought his arm up and down, pointing in Meiko's direction. Kaito's eyes followed it until he pounced on her. Meiko's were closed as she put her arms around her bust, crossing her fingers in an 'X' shape.

Opening one brown eye, Meiko clapped along with her words. Her legs steadily bounced in unison. _"Chi-ga-u. Watashi wa sake. Maarui kēki wa korogaru."_ Meiko gestured toward Luka. _"Kēki wa Megurine-san?"_

 **No, you're wrong. I am the sake. The round cake goes round in circles. Is the cake Miss Megurine?/No, not me. I am the cherry. The big round cake is tumbling, you see. Could the cake be Luka?**

Kaito snuck up on Luka, startling her. Her legs fidgeted nervously as her red frame glasses perched on her nose. The pink haired woman stuttered out her part, her voice pitching up at the end.

 _"Chiga... imasu! Watashi wa maguro. Maarui kēki wa amai desu. Kēki wa Madoka?"_ She pointed her finger up, looking at Miku with a small smile.

 **No, that's... wrong. I am the tuna. The round cake is sweet. Is the cake Madoka?/No, not me. I'm the tuna, full of meat. This big, round cake looks sweeter than sweet. Could the cake be Madoka?**

Miku giggled, returning the smile. Her frilly ribbon bound gloves covered her hands, which in turn was used to hide her face. _"Chi-ga-u. Watashi wa negi. Negi ga waretara amai yume."_

 **No, you're wrong. I am the leek. When breaking open a leek, a sweet dream is created./No, it's not me. I'm the leek, don't you see. When you slice the leek, it will bring you sweet dreams.**

As everyone rocked their heads back and forth, Kaito slowly circled around the table. Rin and Len joined Miku in the leek's description. _"Kon'ya no o yume nigai yume."_

 _ **But the dream tonight is a bitter one indeed./So why is the dream so bitter of late?**_

 _"O sara no ue ni wa Baku no yume. Marumaru futotte,"_ Miku gripped a point of the star-shaped tablecloth. So did everyone else, getting up.

 **Atop the plate is the dream of the dream-eating demon./'Cause the demon's dream is the one on the plate.**

Everyone tugged hard on their point, releasing gusts of pillowy pink fog. " _Meshiagare_!" They chanted, as a thin yet cake erupted from nowhere. Kaito lunged at it hungrily.

 **Eat up!/It's so round and plump, it's gonna taste great!**

* * *

In case you were wondering who was who, here it is. Let me explain before people go into hissy fits.

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PMMM ANIME AND FOR YUMEKUI SHIROKURO BAKU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Meiko ~ Mami ~ Cherry

Rin ~ Sayaka ~ Orange

Miku ~ Madoka ~ Negi/Leek

Len ~ Kyoko ~ Banana

Luka ~ Homura ~ Tuna

Baku-san: Kyubey

Kaito: Bebe? I mean, a cake is somewhat close to ice cream... Ice cream cake? I guess that makes him Nagisa as well... XD (Manchild)

Meiko was a 'cherry' because I needed a two syllable word that described her, at least somewhat. I was going to use the obvious sake, but I wanted to write an item in katakana (since the original word in the song was 'cheese,' which was written as chi-zu). Hence, cherry. It's red and has a pit (stubbornness, rock-hard determination?).

Kaito was the giant caterpillar/snake/fifty-foot whatever that comes from the doll's mouth, named Bebe. Scarf = Serpentine Body/Tail, according to me... Someone needed to eat the cake, so it was Kaito.

In the original version, Sayaka (probably mistakenly) uses _watashi_ instead of her usual _atashi_. I fixed it here, since I believe Rin would use _atashi_ out of songs as well.

In the English dub, she says she's a 'little ol' raspberry.' Here, to (somewhat) make up for the different syllable counts, I moved 'juicy' to the list from Kyoko's verse.

In Kyoko's English version, she used 'juicy' to describe 'apple.' I moved 'juicy' to Rin's part, since, well... Len's a banana, and bananas aren't really all that juicy. I swapped 'juicy' out for 'fresh' to fit the syllable count. And, depending on what songs Len sings cough SPICE! Gigantic O.T.N Plus Boy cough cough Len can be, hm, _that_ kind of _fresh_.

Maguro = tuna in Japanese (according to the translator I'm using). Luka says she's a 'tuna (fish) full with meat.' I wanted to use 'filled with bones' to match with Homura's 'pumpkin filled with seeds,' but I decided to use 'meat' to rhyme with 'sweet.'

Also, going round in circles, revolving (meguri).

Baku-san, from Yumekui Shirokuro Baku, or Dream Eating Monochrome Baku, represents Kyubey. They entice people with wishes (Kyubey)/taking away bad dreams and giving good dreams (Baku) with a small price/deal (destiny of battle, or for little tokens of affection/promise).

But the cost of those decisions the enticed people made lead to their downfall. Neither Kyubey nor Baku gave the full truth, not mentioning any cost/downplaying it (Kyubey), or how much the cost would be (Baku).

Also, the shared line of 'you got what you wished for,' 'isn't this what you wanted?'


End file.
